A Day in the Life of Heimdall
by SempiternalMischief
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the gatekeeper of Asgard does all day? Well here is your answer :


**My Tumblr called, and I have answered. I am not sure if anyone else has answered Tumblrs call for a short on a day in the life of Heimdall, Asgards gatekeeper, but well...here you are(: **

* * *

**A Day In The Life of Heimdall**

From the view of the sky, Asgard is peaceful. Quiet. Safe. The gods and goddesses are going about their business like every other day. The people of Asgard are also going about their morning, many of them just starting to wake up from their sleep. Though there is always a shine of light in Asgard during the night from the Rainbow Bridge that leads to the Bifrost, many have learned to cope with it. Yet many know not of the Gatekeeper, Heimdall. Well, they know of him, but not what he is really like, or the things he does besides stand in front of the entrance to the Bifrost and open it when commanded by his King, the Noble Prince, or the Mischievous one.

Rumor is the Heimdall never sleeps, he is always constantly guarding the passage to the other nine realms. That he gets his power from the love of the people of Asgard. Is this all really that true? It sounds too good to be true, doesn't it?

* * *

The cool crisp air of another new day in Asgard gripped at Heimdalls throat as the gatekeeper steadily breathed it in. He was looking out of the Bifrost down at Midgard, watching the humans with no change of emotion that could ever be seen in his face. Yet his eyes showed slight sadness for all the chaos that the realm had been engulfed in, and there was nothing Heimdall could do about it. He slowly blinked and changed his gaze to the realm of the Frost Giants, Jotunheim. They were roaming around their desolate icy home like always, no threat there either. For each time that Heimdall blinked he turned his gaze to a different one of the nine realms. Then he reached Hel. He watched as a disapproving look reached his eyes. It was awfully quiet, when the moaning and groaning of the decaying corpses should be sounding out everywhere. A realization hit Heimdall and he turned whilst raising his great long sword, sending it through the chest of a undead man that once lived as a sinful accountant in Midgard. Without a word or a noise Heimdall withdrew his sword from the decaying corpse as it faded into nothing but dust. He turned once more to find that a small amount of energy had been forced out from the Bifrost, allowing the dead mortals to enter into Asgard.

_This is not their doing_. He calmly thought as more poured through the Bifrost. He returned their groans for flesh with a swift cut of his sword to all of them, and when he became tiresome of their meaningless play, he stepped up to the pedestal and planted his sword into the Bifrost. It immediately acted up and sent its power through the remaining undead and sent a surge of energy to Hel and closed the bond that had somehow formed. Heimdall retrieved his sword and left the Bifrost to stand guard in front of it on the Rainbow Bridge.

"Oh Great Heimdall~" A sneering feminine voice sounded out from behind him, to which Heimdall stayed in his strong and broad guarding position and calmly answered the woman behind him.

"Enchantress, a pleasure it is to hear your voice once again in my ears."

"Always one to be so sarcastic" she replied as she walked up closer to Heimdall and and flipped her long blonde hair in between a few of her fingers.

"You would be one to talk of sarcastic words" he said calm as ever still, "You were banished from Asgard" He stated with a turn to face the Enchantress, Amora. "I advise you to leave"

"Oh but if I left the way I came you would find out my tricks~" She smirked, something she had taken to learning when Loki had spent much of his time around her practicing his magic.

"There is no need. You came when I opened the Bifrost to Hel"

The Enchantresses smile faltered, "Oh no," she sneered trying to make him think that he was wrong, "That is not how I came here"

"Then please do enlighten me on how you got by my guard when I saw you come through when I opened the portal." He looked down at Amora, the calmness of his face sinking into her frown as a hostile feeling passed between them.

Without any word she raised her hand and shot forward a burst of purple/green energy towards Heimdall. He returned that with a swipe of his sword after enduring the hit, unscathed. The attempt of countering Amoras spell failed as his sword passed easily through her body then faded away. "I see you have mastered a new trick since we last met" He returned to his guarding pose as he surveyed the room inside the Bifrost, knowing that she was still there.

"Well," She sneered from the shadows, "I have had a lot of time to myself"

"Interesting, if I recall, however, Prince Loki has that ability mastered to a fine point..." He claimed before hitting her weakness on top of the head, "If you wish to see him, all you must do is ask."

"I would never want to see or hear him ever again!" She shouted and defensively took a step forward with a hard glare full of hate pointed at Heimdall.

He strode forward, quickly advancing towards Amora and she gasped for a second and retreated back. However, his path changed and he was activating the Bifrost in seconds. Too quickly for Amora to comprehend, by the time she had tried to flee out of the Bifrost, a way of electric energy hit her and sent her back to Midgard injured, to continue her exile on the mortal planet.

Once again Heimdall returned to his place in front of the Bifrost entrance and stood there guarding. It stayed calm now, Heimdall kept looking out at all the other realms to make sure it stayed that way.

The time passed quietly as Asgard continued on its way throughout the day without knowing the gatekeepers troubles.

"My Princes, what brings you here, I wonder?"

"What do you mean, great Heimdall? I come alone." Thor states boldly as he strides up to Heimdall.

"Then it is a mistake to say that Loki is behind you, hiding in your shadow?"

"uh.." Thor didn't know how to exactly respond to this,

"I told you he would catch me" Loki said to Thor with a bored tone to his silky voice.

"I suggest you take your plans elsewhere, the Bifrost is not to be used today."

"but-" Thor started to protest before Loki interrupted him,

"Come brother, let us leave Heimdall to his standing." He said with a turn on his heel then stalked off with the blonde god reluctant to follow.

* * *

The day then passed ever so quietly, once or twice Thor came again, still trying to see if he could smuggle Loki and himself through the Bifrost, just for a bit of fun to be had. The Enchantress never did attempt to pass through to Asgard again, that day, the Undead stayed where they were to be and all else was peace.

"Heimdall." The commanding voice of Odin, the Allfather, rang out to Heimdalls ears as the day neared its end.

"My king." He replied with a slight bow

"Has anything happened today?" The Allfather asked

Heimdall returned to his tall, proud stance and said with his ever so calm voice, "Not particularly, my liege."

* * *

**As you can see, Heimdalls day consists of fending off banished and dead beings from entering Asgard, keeping mischievously bored princes out of the Bifrost, and staying a badass the while time.**

**Hope you liked it(;**


End file.
